


Thinking ‘Bout You

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Thinking ‘Bout You

Another day finished, another night alone.

She gets herself ready for bed, stepping out of the shower and slipping on a tattered old t-shirt, not bothering to fix the bits of loose, wet hair still sticking onto her neck and the sides of her face. She climbs into bed, sliding herself underneath the sheets. Some nights, she easily falls asleep in her warm bed, but tonight it feels colder as she stares and glides her hand over the empty space next to her. She sighs and sits back on the bed, reaching for her phone that sat on the desk at her bedside.

She scrolls through social media accounts, looking through photos, catching up on what her friends were up to, and of course, him. She browses through backstage and onstage photos, despite being masked she could pick him out even without the indication of symbols or his musical instrument. She smiles as she scrolls through sillier photographs, she imagines his smile underneath his mask, how the sides of eyes wrinkle when he laughs.

Suddenly, as if someone was watching her, knowing what she really longed for that moment, her phone rings and the display of the screen changes. The words _“My Ghoul”_ in large white letters appear, along with a photo of him that took up the whole screen. He was wearing only his mask, with his hands strategically placed just below his waist, it was meant to be an embarrassing photo, had he not sent it to her himself. In the dark, the light of the screen illuminates the smile that appeared on her face.

She slides her thumb across the screen.

“Hello,” She says.

“Hi.” His voice was clear, the familiar muffle of his voice non-existent, he wasn’t wearing his mask.

There is silence, but it felt so full, it was as if he was there sitting right next to her.

“I miss you.” The Ghoul says, his voice was so clear, so crisp.

Her lips form a soft smile. “You know it’s only been a day since we last talked, right?” She said, trying to mask her own eagerness.

“Yeah, but I miss you.”

Who was she kidding, no amount of pretending was going to hide it, in fact why was she even pretending, they both craved each other’s company dearly.

“I miss you, too.” She finally said, her voice as soft as her smile.

Silence once again filled the line, sweet silence.

“Are you alone?” She asked, remembering that he wasn’t wearing his mask.

“Yes, you?”

“No, I’m with my twenty-seven other lovers that I invite over when you’re on tour.” She scoffed, stopping a laugh.

“Ha-ha funny, you know you’re not allowed orgies unless I’m participating or officiating.” He chuckled. She laughs in response.

“FaceTime me.” She says, finally.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Her brow furrowing suddenly.

“Because for some reason the hotel’s having issues with their wifi tonight, and also the signal tonight is shit. Do you know how long I’ve been trying to call you?”

“Okay, fine.” She said, pouting.

Silence again. Even when they were together, they could spend hours just sitting in silence, the presence of each other’s company enough to satisfy them.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“You know what, I was just thinking about you when you called.” She felt her face grow warm.

“Really? What about me?” She could almost see the smug look on his face.

“You know.. you.” She said, coyly.

“Mhmm..” He hummed, “what time is it there?”

“Still a little early, just got into bed.” She glanced at the digital clock at her bedside. “There?”

“Let’s see..” He started, she heard the shuffle of fabric and him grunting, as if reaching over for something. “Ah yes, it’s 3 AM. The witching hour.” Once again, she heard him shift in his position.

“How appropriate.” She replied.

He chuckled, followed by a short pause.

“So,” he started again.

“Yes?”

“…what are you wearing?” His voice became quieter.

She blinked, processing the turn of events. “Oh, you wanna go there, huh?” She said, forcing away a smile.

“Absolutely.” She could picture him smirking on the other line. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m actually wearing an old, beat up, a size too big Metallica shirt.” She said, looking down at herself.

“The one with the holes?”

“Precisely.”

“What else?” His voice became quieter again.

“Nothing.”

A pause.

“Really?” She could swear she almost heard him stutter.

“Ha, no. I’m wearing underwear, jeez.” She teased.

“Aw, come on.” He grumbled.

“Okay, fine.” She giggled. “What are _you_ wearing?” She mimicked his previously quiet voice.

“Well, I’m still in my dress pants and no mask.” His voice wasn’t as quiet now, not appreciating her lack of participation.

Little did he know for she pictured the Nameless Ghoul now, bare chested on his bed, the button of his trousers undone, waiting for her, almost beckoning her to undo the rest. Suddenly, she was very interested in what he was trying to do.

“You know, I really do miss you.” Her voice lowers, as her fingers find their way under her shirt, trailing on her stomach.

“Uh-huh, what else.” The familiar gravel of his voice setting off something in her.

She raises an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her lips. She settles further into the bed, her fingers still trailing her stomach, the sensation prickling across her ticklish skin.

“Well,” her voice becomes deeper as her hand trails further down her stomach. “I miss that wicked tongue,” her fingers move down between her legs, “mmm, and that delicious cock.” She moans, caressing herself through the cotton of her underwear.

She hears a shuffle on the other line, followed by a groan. She bites her lip, she imagines him shifting in his bed, getting himself more comfortable. There is a pause.

“Well you know what, I don’t know whether I miss that sweet, wet mouth of yours,” she closes her eyes, the Ghoul’s voice deep in her ear, “or that tight little cunt.” He growls.

She shudders and bites her lip as he growls those last words.

“Wet, huh?” She breathes, as she finally dips her fingers, finding her own pool of wetness.

“Oh yes. I can’t wait ‘til I get home, I’m gonna give you this cock and fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.” His voice is dark and sinister, luring her in.

“Uh-huh..” She moans, her fingers moving and working at their own accord, stroking her clit.

She hears him react to her moans, his breaths deep coming from the other line. She pictures him, sprawled on his bed, with his hand on his cock, eagerly stroking away.

“I’m gonna make you beg, I’m gonna make you sore. I’m gonna make that pretty little ass of yours red.” He says through clenched teeth, restraining the shake in his voice.

She moans against her phone, her breath fogging up the screen.

“I can’t wait to have you again,” she breathes. She pulls her fingers up to her lips, slipping them into her mouth, tasting herself and coating them with her saliva. “I miss the way you taste, I miss the way you feel inside me.” She lowers back her hand, her fingers curving inside her as she says those last words. “You know I’ll do anything you want,” she groans into the speaker of the phone.

He grunts into her ear. “Oh, you are so good, and you know good girls get rewards.”

She moans into her phone once again, she shuts her eyes and presses the device closer to her ear, from the other line she could make out the sound of skin stroking skin.

“I’m gonna make you come, you hear me? I’m gonna make you come and you’re going to beg, you’re going to beg me to keep you coming until you can’t take any more.” His breath becomes muffled as he presses the speaker closer to his mouth.

Her moans become louder, her voice rising as she continues to hit her most sacred spot. For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of their breaths and gasps, until he spoke.

“So, are you going to come for me?” She could tell he was near, she could hear the familiar crack in his voice.

“Yes.” She breathed, her voice barely audible.

“I can’t hear you.” His voice became lower, almost a whisper.

“Yes, please make me come,” her voice wavered. “Oh daddy, please make me come-!”

“Ohh, that’s right baby girl, come for me. I want you to come for me.” His voice felt like velvet against her ear, pulling her in.

She tucked the phone between the side of her face and her shoulder, and with her free hand she found her clit. Pressure and passion filling her up to the brim.

“That’s it, come for me.” The Ghoul’s voice crawls into her ear like a serpent, like he was there whispering to her, she remembers the feel of his breath on her skin, making the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

Her moans turn to screams, yelling his name as she finally comes, her juices staining her fingers and her sheets. She hears him yell and grunt loudly as he, too, reaches his end. Spent, their breaths synchronize over the phone.

Another moment of their sweet silence, until her Ghoul finally spoke.

“Daddy, huh?”

She opens her eyes.

“Oh, god.” She lands the back of one hand on her forehead. She’ll never hear the end of it, wiping her fingers on her shirt she takes the phone back into her hand. “That is so embarrassing! Shut up!” Her face turns red as she hears him laughing at the other end.

“Looks like Papa isn’t the only one who gets to be called ‘daddy’.” He chortles.

“I swear, if you don’t-!”

“Don’t worry baby girl, it’s fine.” His voice turns calm again, his tone making her shiver.

There is a pause.

“I should get some sleep.” He says, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“Uh-huh.” She agrees, covering herself with her blanket.

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, my ghoul.”

“I’ll call you when I can.” She let the rasp of his voice linger in her ear before she spoke.

“Please.”

But they didn’t hang up. Instead, they let each other’s silence fill their rooms, making it feel like they were once again together in the same room.


End file.
